Alice
by haileybean1355
Summary: This is Alice's POV of the last half of New Moon :D plz r&r!


A/N: so, ya. This is my interpretation of Alice's POV when she thinks that Bella is dead :D enjoy and plz r&r

- -

_**Alice's POV**_

I turned the key in the ignition and the soft purr of the car's motor came to a halt. I drew in a deep, raged breath and closed my eyes, thinking of what I had to do next, what I had to say next. I would have to be strong for Charlie; I would have to pretend like I wasn't being completely devoured by my guilt and put on a happy face to help him. After, and only after, I somewhat comforted Charlie would I be able to curl up under a tree somewhere, unnoticed, and be able to wallow in my remorse. But I had to think about what I had to do right now; I had to be strong and hold myself together. With reluctance, I opened the car door and got out, closing the door behind me, and I walked slower than I ever had before to Bell—Charlie's front door.

I had to expect that he wouldn't be the same, happy Charlie he had been those months that I had helped Bella. He might even be angry. He had every right to be, to blame us for her death. "_She would still be alive right now if it weren't for you," _he would say, _"all of you! She would never even have wanted death in the first place!"_ And it was true. It was our fault that Bella had wanted to die, and if only I had seen that it would've happened, that she would've _thrown herself off of a cliff, _none of us would have left. Even if we had wanted to, Edward would threaten and plead and cry for us to stay. For us to keep Bella safe. But he had wanted this. To protect her from ourselves.

Somehow, I knew it would happen. I tried to tell him that it would be too much for her to handle, that she would get depressed and try to kill herself, but he didn't listen.

And now it was too late.

I took another unnecessarily deep breath as I came to face the door. _I can do this, _I thought. _For Charlie. _I reached for the key above the door and slid it into the deadbolt. I turned it slowly, afraid of what I would see inside. Would he be as bad as Edward? Worse? I doubted that. I had never seen a creature in such pain as Edward been in. I lightly shuddered at the thought of see his face, feeling his pain, when he would find out that she was dead. And he would find out. I couldn't tell him. Could I? He secretly told me about his "plans" for the moment he knew she was dead. I discouraged it, plead for him to see reason, but he ignored my cries. I couldn't do that to my brother. But I would have to. One way or another, he would find out.

I pushed the thought away, opened the door and walked slowly inside, ready to face the present, not wanting to think of the future, which was ironic for me. There were no lights on, and I felt a short-lived wave of relief flood through me. _Charlie wasn't there._ Probably mourning with a friend. Or at her funeral. I welcomed the darkness, for it would give me time to mourn before I faced him. I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch. The darkness was comforting, even though I could see everything clearly either way. It was somehow familiar. I laid on my side, and closed my eyes, waiting, when I heard arguing outside, and lifted, my head to listen. _Does it really matter? _I thought. _ Who cares what stupid humans argue about? _I tried to tune it out, but something about it was compelling. The voices were…familiar. I sat up very slowly, slower than even a human, intrigued by what I heard.

And then it stopped. A door shut, there were footsteps, and one of the people involved was gone. I was about to lie back down, when I heard the door knob start to jiggle. I shot up off of the couch and stood in front of the door. Could the man who was arguing—could the voice have been…Charlie's? No, I decided. It couldn't have been. And then a small breeze blew through the door and I caught the human's scent. Something in my mind clicked. Was it…was that Bella outside arguing? With who? About what? And what was she doing alive?

I waited with a combination of relief and confusion as I watched the door fall open.


End file.
